


May the Fourth be with You

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Has A Crush, Bucky the stormtrooper, Clint the purple Jedi, M/M, clint is a dork, dressing up for the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Clint talks Bucky into going to a Star Wars Day charity event that the Avengers host, and the only reason Bucky agrees is because he has a crush on Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 26
Kudos: 84





	May the Fourth be with You

Bucky was eating his breakfast in near silence. He had opened the window, so he heard a lot of very distant street noise from this far up, but it was there. Just like the sound of birds from down below, which was the real reason Bucky had opened the window in the first place.

“ _ Sir, Agent Barton is wondering if he may come up and bother you for a minute? _ ” FRIDAY asked.

“He realizes he has full access to my floor any time he wants, right?” Bucky asked. “Wait, I made that a thing, didn’t I?”

“ _ You have, Sergeant Barnes, but Agent Barton is adamant in asking because, and I quote, privacy is still almost a thing in the United Avengers of the Tower. _ ”

Bucky snorted. Of course Clint was still snarky because Tony had added cameras around all the common spaces, and even the hallways leading into the private floors, for security reasons. It didn’t matter that those reasons were because on April Fools Day Clint had gone through and boobytrapped the common spaces and hallways, and Tony had been the victim of several prank attacks. Bucky was pretty sure the cameras Tony had installed weren’t even turned on, but they kept Clint at bay until he realized it.

“Tell him to stop being an idiot and to get up here. I’m bored,” Bucky answered as he went back for round two of breakfast.

As soon as he sat down, the door opened and Bucky dropped his fork down to his plate and stared. Clint walked in wearing what  _ looked _ like Star Wars clothing, but the colors were all wrong. Bucky had watched the movies with the team because according to both Tony and Clint they were necessary for life. So he knew what Clint was going for was a Jedi look. But the browns and neutral tones had been replaced with purples and blues, and even his lightsaber, when he turned it on, glowed in a faint purple hue. With him was Lucky, wearing a pair of what looked to be Yoda ears and a bandana that read  _ Hungry I am- Feed me you must. _

“What… in the hell?” Bucky asked.

Clint smiled bright. “May the Fourth Be With You!” he said cheerfully and Lucky barked in agreement. Bucky stared at Clint a little longer, trying to figure out what he was talking about. “You know… May the  _ fourth _ be with you.” Bucky rose an eyebrow. “It’s Star Wars Day! May the force be with you. But it’s May fourth so… oh come on!”

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot who is coming up here to invite  _ you _ to dress up and go volunteering, filling everyone’s day with Star Wars-y goodness,” Clint said, leaning against the table.

“Who’s doing it besides you?” Bucky asked casually.

“What? Not going to do it if it’s just me?” Clint asked. Bucky was silent. “Ouch, Barnes. Anyway, the WCAs are coming,” he answered before jumping up to sit on the table.

“Heathen,” Bucky muttered.

“Comfortable heathen,” Clint said, leaning over and invading Bucky’s space. “Come on. It’ll be a blast. It’s an actual sponsored event. Most of the original team doesn’t go. Thor is usually off-world. Bruce isn’t the biggest Star Wars fan. Tony  _ is _ , but Tony had prior engagements with Pepper today and is bummed he cannot go. Natasha refuses to go and dress up, and Steve is working on some top secret team infiltration plan that I am sure I’ll somehow get roped into. So! If it  _ is _ some secret Avengers thing Steve is planning, I might die-”

“You are being dramatic,” Bucky inserted.

“- which makes this my last May the Fourth,” Clint finished. “And you wouldn’t want me to have a totally lame last May the Fourth, would you?” He set his lightsaber down and put a hand up to his head. “I’m using the force right now so you’ll say yes.”

“You’re an idiot,” Bucky said, shoving his hand down. “I don’t own a costume.”

“Pft, piece of cake,” Clint said. “FRIDAY, honey, love of my life-”

“ _ You are not required to sweet talk me into buying Sergeant Barnes a costume for the day, _ ” the AI informed him.

“Yeah, we need it in, like, three hours,” Clint said, sliding off the table after snatching one of Bucky’s toasts. Bucky sighed as Clint smirked and walked backwards and away.

“ _ I have put the order in for Sergeant Barnes to have a costume delivered within the three hour time limit. _ ”

“FRIDAY, you are a saint and I love you,” Clint said with a mouth full of toast. “Bucky-boo. See you in three hours.” Clint winked and grabbed his lightsaber before he left.

Bucky waited in his seat for a minute or two before he sent Steve a quick text update with what his plans apparently were going to be. He got up and started cleaning the kitchen when a text came through. He dried off his hands and looked.  _ Good, while you both are enjoying being the representatives for the Avengers on this side of the United States maybe you can take him out for a coffee and ask him out on a date. Or, you know, continue to mope about it. Whatever floats your boat. _ Bucky made a mental note to kick Steve’s ass later.

He wasn’t  _ moping _ over Clint. Pining, maybe, but certainly not moping. But he really didn’t think it was appropriate to ask a fella out after he had just broken up with his girlfriend- it had only been two weeks. While Clint didn’t appear to be too torn up about it, Bucky was- okay, he was using the breakup as an excuse not to approach Clint about his own feelings. Bucky thought maybe if Clint gave any indication that the feelings were mutual then he would be able to pounce on it.

Hell, Bucky didn’t have the same confidence and swagger he had had before everything went down the drain. Back then he would check to make sure no one was looking, or that they were alone, and he would pull whoever down the alley, or behind a building, and let things fall however they wanted. Now it was more mental preparation for the let down.

Steve had a point, as much as Bucky hated it. It would be a great day to spend with Clint, walk home, grab a coffee, and maybe have a talk. He certainly looked like he was in a great mood. And it was  _ Clint _ \- the same guy who had the most horrific time telling an older lady he didn’t want to dance with her at the last charity event and ended up spending the whole night having one person after another line up. Surely he would be able to be cool about it.

Bucky knew he had some time on his hands so he grabbed a laptop and sat down, researching what he could about Star Wars. Unfortunately for him, there was a lot.

_ I am so screwed. _

The door flew open and Clint laid three bags down. “You’ve got choices even, you lucky guy.”

“Whatever happened to the Tower still maintains some level of privacy, or, you know, knocking?” Bucky asked.

“Lock me out next time,” Clint replied in a flippant tone. “Will you choose- the dark side and become a Darth lord?” he asked, showing off that costume. “Or perhaps a Stormtrooper?”

“Did you pick Darth Vader because he is missing a hand?” Bucky asked.

“Pft, no. You are missing your left arm, not your right hand, come on,” Clint answered before he looked up. “Oh shit, was that insensitive or something? Awww, Bucky, no.”

“It was a joke. What’s choice number three? Something else with a mask?” Bucky asked. “Hiding this ugly mug?”

“Ugly, right,” Clint mumbled. “No, it’s a basic Jedi outfit,” he said, unzipping it. “Even though I bet you would make the hottest Mandalorian alive. But we would never find out because the helmet would have to stay on because  _ this is the way _ .”

“You realize I understood a fraction of that, right?” Bucky asked, grabbing the stormtrooper outfit. “I’m doing this. I like the gun.”

“And just like you on the range, Stormtroopers have no aim. BOOM!” Clint shouted. “I am on fire.”

“Just wait until we are on the range next,” Bucky warned, collecting his costume. “There’s pizza in the kitchen.”

“Bucky, you know the way to my heart,” Clint said before he headed to the kitchen.

Bucky shuffled off to his room to change. A full day with Clint and the West Coast division. He knew a little about that side, mostly through Clint. Bucky pulled his hair up and put it in a messy bun before he grabbed the helmet. He looked ridiculous, dressed in mostly white with some black, but this was something the Avengers apparently did. Or some of them- Bucky was guessing the younger recruits, and whoever drew the short straws. He felt foolish for being suckered into this because he had feelings for Clint.

Bucky sighed and tucked the helmet under his arm and grabbed the fake gun he would be carrying throughout the event. He walked out. “Well?” he asked.

Clint looked up from the couch and nodded, inspecting Bucky before he whistled. “Sexiest Stormtrooper ever,” Clint said. “Five star review.”

Bucky hoped that his face had remained neutral because his face felt hot. “We ready to go then?” he asked, walking to the door.

“Yeah, yep, let’s go meet them,” Clint agreed, turning the television off and walked over.

“If that… a fake braid thing in your hair?” Bucky asked.

“Yep. I’m thinking about growing my hair out in just that spot to do it permanently. What do you think? Does it make me look cool?” Clint asked, stretching as they walked onto the elevator. He held his arms up, his hands linked behind his head and had a boyish grin on his face.

“It looks… uh… please don’t,” Bucky said slowly and Clint laughed. “Seriously, how is that a Star Wars fashion?”

“Dude, how is wearing a robe, a cloth belt, and the world’s most comfy pajama pants a fashion?” Clint asked. “Is it the cloak?” He gasped and Bucky started to laugh. “It's the cloak, isn’t it? Cloaks always make someone look hotter.”

“Anything special I need to know?” Bucky asked. “Do I have to wear the helmet all day?”

“Nah. People are going to want to see you without it on. But it makes a good prop,” Clint replied. “Hey, by the way. Thanks for agreeing to this. I try to make it when I’m in town. I think out of the five years, this will be my fourth. Which is kind of a hilarious coincidence.”

“I didn’t think you were huge into Star Wars,” Bucky commented.

“I’m not really. I mean, I like it. It’s alright, and you  _ have _ to watch it because, dude, it’s Star Wars,” Clint said, “but it’s not really my thing. The charity event is though. Combining people’s love for Star Wars and for the Avengers? And all the people that come to this thing dressed up in costumes that took them days or weeks to complete? It’s kind of awesome.”

“You’re one of those fellas that go to those convention things, aren’t you?” Bucky asked when the elevator door opened.

“Only three,” Clint answered. “Kinda hard to go unnoticed. There was one time I lost in a Hawkeye cosplay contest though. I’m still not sure how to take that.”

The charity event was larger than Bucky had expected it to be. Clint was all smiles and waved to a group of young adults standing down the hall, and Bucky recognized Kate right off the bat. There were more people there than Bucky had expected, some of them coming from the reserve teams it seemed. Clint did his best to introduce Bucky to everyone in attendance, but he was pulled away to give the speech.

“They allow Clint to give the speech?” Bucky asked. “Steve and Tony trust him for that?”

Kate snorted. “Trust me, we all had the same reaction. Helps that he is passionate about the charity this year. Anything that takes underprivileged kids and gives them a chance at doing something Clint is almost always behind it.”

“We have bets going on if he will mess up or go off script if you want in though,” Quentin added with a bit of a smirk.

Shockingly, Clint stayed on point through the speech, which was probably the longest Bucky had ever listened to Clint talk without cracking a joke that wasn’t planned. He mentioned the Avengers in the crowd and that’s when everyone backstage had to come out from the group photo.

The event was long and being around this many people was getting to be tiresome. Bucky participated as much as he could, trying to find ways to engage the people at the event. They had simulations and video clips scattered around. He barely saw Clint the entire four hours of the event. As the most senior member in attendance, his attention kept getting pulled.

“Excuse me, but can I maybe interest you in joining the good side?” Bucky heard Clint ask as he walked over. “I know the dark side has cookies, but, I mean, we have a Hulk.”

Bucky chuckled and leaned against the wall. “Maybe I can convince you to accompany me to a local cantina?” he asked, feeling his nerves building. “Maybe have a few milk coolers? Maybe an order of… I have no idea what they eat but I could go for bar food.”

Clint tilted his head. “Want to sneak out with me? I’m supposed to stay another two hours but… eh. Kinda over it, kinda hungry. And really want to take you up on the booze option.”

Bucky faked a gasp. “Someone is joining the dark side.”

Clint shoved him before he walked. He worked his way back to a back hallway, where all the noise was much more subdued. “Hey, wait a minute,” Bucky said. Clint stopped and looked at him, confused. “About the, uh, joining the dark side.”

“Erm, should I be wishing this lightsaber was real?”

“What? No. I just…” Bucky knew he had to do it. If he got it over with now, they could split up on their way back to the Tower. Bucky could come up with an excuse just to avoid something more awkward. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. “Do you maybe want to go out sometime?” he asked. “Not so we can make cheesy Star Wars jokes or anything. Just… go for coffee, or catch a baseball game.”

Clint looked surprised before he started to smile. “You know, I could skip the idea of the cantina and go for an actual dinner or something. There’s this great place just two blocks from here. They sell this dish I think you’ll love. Mashed potatoes topped in a really hearty chicken noodle soup with biscuits or corn muffins on the side. I hear it’s a family recipe passed down since who knows when.”

“So… no cantina?” Bucky asked, starting to walk again.

“Nah. Don’t want our first date story to be two idiots in Star Wars costumes sitting in a bar,” Clint joked. “It sounds a little cliche somehow, and then people will assume it happened in October. Much rather have it be two idiots in Star Wars costumes sitting at a ma and pop shop arguing over which is better- the biscuits or corn muffins.”

“The answer is biscuits,” Bucky said.

Clint laughed and slapped a hand across Bucky’s back, running it down slowly. “And that is where you are wrong, and I cannot wait to prove you wrong.”

“Going to use a Jedi mind trick for it?” Bucky asked, grabbing the door after ditching the fake gun and helmet.

“Let’s see if I can change your mind without mind tricks first,” Clint answered with a wink as he headed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the hugest Star Wars fan out there (aside from baby Yoda and the Dad-ilorian), but I appreciate the fandom because it's huge and exciting. I am pretty sure Bucky is secretly in love with Star Wars but hasn't fully said it to anyone but Steve. Anyway- I hope you have an amazing Star Wars Day (or had one since this is going up super late), and may the force be with you!


End file.
